one_piece_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Akashi Ryouta
Akashi Ryouta(アカシ ライオタ Akashi Raiota) is a world renowned pirate and Captain of the Typhoon Pirates.He had first set about his journey across the world in a small dingy with hope of becoming the next Pirate King sometimes introducing himself as the True Pirate king but as his journey continued and his crew expanded he soon learnt that he loved being at sea simply the countless adventures he could experience he simply put aside his goal to become pirate king and simply enjoy his time with his crew and discover new and greater challanges. Akashi has eaten the Burō Burō no Mi a Logia type Devil Fruit allowing Akashi to assume the properties of a gust and become a windman.As with other Logia Fruit users he is able to allow attacks to pass through him as you can't attack the wind.With his bounty of 151,000,000 Akashi has clearly proven his worth and his ability to wreck havoc across the first half of the Grand Line.His bounty also mean that he is barely part of the New Generation of Rookie Pirates that reached the first half of the Grand Line with a bounty higher than 150,000,000 with his bounty being the lowest. Appearance The most notable feature of Akashi is his white hair and purple eyes this is quite remarkable as generally having purple eyes is quite rare.Akashi also has shark-like teeth prompting many people to speculate that he may be part fish-man.Akashi had stated before that he only grew up with his mother who was "as human as they come".Whilst he never knew his father he highly doubts his mother would ever fall for a fish man.He wears a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist .He also wears another belt strapped to his chest which he uses to carry his sword Shadow Slicer. Personality Akashi is a probably an extremely childish person, always happiest when he's smelling the ocean breeze and is always looking for adventure. Akashi is very much a self driven man always looking for new heights to reach and always willing to give a helping hand to those who need it. This aspect of Akashi has put him into many tight situations such as helping Kaya Mai escape for Marine officials simply because she asked for help. Akashi's apparent naivety has been exploited several times by people trying to get their own gains but have quickly regretted their actions. Akashi hates nothing more than being taken advantage of and reacts violently when he discovers that it has happened. Akashi's fury was uncontrollable he single handedly annihilated an entire pirate fleet simply because the leader had used him to steal from the people of the island where they met. He told his crew to stay behind not wanting them to see him in that state. When he returned he was covered in Ash and smelt of burnt wood but other then that he was largely unharmed. Akashi laughed saying he was surprised that such a weak force could be considered a fleet especially on the grand line. The only people who have seen Akashi's fury and been in any state where they were brave enough to speak about the experience are Kaya Mai and Zephyr.D.Dekker. The most they have ever said is that Akashi is nothing less than an unstoppable monster when faced with it the best thing to do is pray for mercy in the hereafter as nothing will be able to save you. History Equipment Abilities & Powers Bounty |} Quotes Trivia Site Navigation Category:Animainiac Category:Male Category:Males Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Captain Category:Pirate Captains Category:Rookies Category:Rookie Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:The Seven Spectrums